Ein erstes Wiedersehen
by Christine82
Summary: Endlich finden Sheppard und sein Team Ford wieder. Zurück auf der Erde verschwindet er spurlos und nicht nur Sheppard und McKay machen sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Crossover mit Without a Trace & NCIS. Fortsetzung zu "Heimaturlaub". Spoiler: Die Rückkehr
1. Chapter 1

**Erstes Kapitel**

„Wir sollten ihn wirklich besser hier behandeln." Dr. Becketts flehender Blick wanderte über die Personen, die sich um das Krankenbett seines bewusstlosen Patienten versammelt hatten.

„Wir haben eine Abmachung.", erinnerte Helia ihn. Der warnende Unterton in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Und wir haben keine Absicht diese Abmachung zu brechen.", beeilte sich Woolsey zu versichern.

„Bei alldem sollten wir aber nicht vergessen, dass es hier um ein Menschenleben geht.", schaltete sich Elizabeth ein und wandte sich bittend an Helia. „Da sollte es doch möglich sein unsere Abmachung dieser neuen Entwicklung anzupassen. Nur hier in Atlantis kann Dr. Beckett den Erfolg der Behandlung garantieren."

„Noch nicht einmal in diesem Fall.", unterbrach Carson sie. „Wir sprechen hier von einem einzigartigen Fall und einer experimentellen Behandlung. Schon unter normalen Umständen ist eine Behandlung sehr schwierig, aber ohne die Geräte und die Erkenntnisse der Antiker…"

„Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, Dr. Beckett, sind Sie in der Lage den zur Therapie nötigen chemischen Stoff synthetisch herzustellen.", stellte Helia ungeduldig fest. „Der Ort der Behandlung dürfte dabei gleichgültig sein."

„Ihnen schon.", murmelte Colonel Sheppard. Helia und Woolsey warfen ihm gleichermaßen konsternierte Blicke zu, die ihn jedoch völlig unbeeindruckt ließen. Seine Augen waren starr auf den Patienten gerichtet, der vor ihm auf dem Krankenbett lag.

„Wir sprechen hier von einem Ersatzstoff, den wir noch kaum erproben konnten.", fuhr Beckett fort. „Ich kann noch nicht einmal garantieren, dass er für die Behandlung überhaupt geeignet ist, geschweige denn was im Falle von Komplikationen geschieht."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Sie eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden werden.", entgegnete die Antikerin ruhig. „Ich sehe keinen Grund für einen weiteren Aufschub Ihrer Abreise.", fuhr sie zu Elizabeth gewandt fort. „Leiten Sie alle nötigen Maßnahmen ein." Sie drehte sich um und ging. Woolsey folgte ihr. Nachdem sich die Türen der Krankenstation hinter ihm und Helia geschlossen hatten, atmete Elizabeth frustriert auf.

„Soviel dazu.", meinte sie und wandte sich Carson zu. „Können wir ihn gefahrlos transportieren?"

„Meinen Sie gefahrlos für ihn oder für uns?", wollte der Mediziner wissen. „Im Moment ist er betäubt, aber das kann kein Dauerzustand sein. Es schadet natürlich seinem Körper. Die Dosis, die wir ihm verabreichen, muss aufgrund der Wirkung des Wraithenzyms sehr hoch sein um überhaupt zu wirken."

„Können Sie die Dosis des Enzyms nicht senken, um ihm weniger Sedativa verabreichen zu müssen?", fragte sie. Er schüttelte unschlüssig den Kopf.

„Mit der Entwöhnung sollten wir erst beginnen, wenn wir ihn zurück auf der Erde haben. Der Stress, dem der menschliche Körper bei einer Reise durch den Weltraum oder durch das Stargate ausgesetzt ist"

„Schon gut, schon gut." Sie hob abwehrend die Hand. „Tun Sie Ihr Bestes."

„Das ist doch alles Blödsinn.", knirschte Sheppard hinter ihr mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Überrascht drehte sich Elizabeth zu ihm um.

„Colonel?", fragte sie. Wütend sah er auf.

„Das ist Ford, Elizabeth! Aiden Ford! Wir haben ihn anderthalb Jahre gesucht und jetzt haben wir ihn endlich gefunden und die haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als seine Behandlung zu sabotieren!"

„Die Antiker sabotieren Fords Behandlung nicht.", versuchte Elizabeth ihn zu beruhigen. Doch John ließ ihr kaum Zeit den Satz zu beenden.

„Nein, sie werfen uns aus Atlantis raus, weil wir „noch nicht weit genug" sind!"

„John, ich verstehe Ihre Frustration.", entgegnete sie. „Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass Lieutenant Ford die beste Behandlung erhalten wird, die möglich ist."

„Die auf der Erde möglich ist.", konkretisierte der Colonel.

„John, mich müssen Sie nicht überzeugen.", erinnerte sie ihn. „Ich bin voll und ganz auf Ihrer Seite. Aber die Entscheidung darüber wurde bereits getroffen und wir müssen das akzeptieren." Sie sah Carson an.

„Bereiten Sie Ford für den Transport vor, Carson. Ich nehme Kontakt mit dem Stargate Center auf und informiere Sie über die neueste Entwicklung." Hilflos richtete Sheppard seinen Blick zurück auf Ford. Er hörte wie sich hinter Elizabeth die Türen der Krankenstation schlossen. Carson, der auf der anderen Seite des Krankenbettes stand, seufzte.

„Für keinen von uns ist es einfach nach Hause zurückzukehren, Colonel.", sagte er. Sheppard entgegnete nichts. Für die anderen war es vielleicht nicht einfach nach Hause zurückzukehren. Aber für ihn war es nicht einfach sein Zuhause zu verlassen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zwei Monate später**

Erschöpft ließ sich John Sheppard auf die schmale Pritsche sinken. Nach der Rückkehr der Atlantis-Mission hatte man ihm im Stargate Center ein kleines Quartier zur Verfügung gestellt. Normalerweise waren diese Quartiere nur eine Art Dienstwohnung neben der man noch eine weitere - komfortablere und größere – Wohnung besaß. Sheppard war aber nicht „man". Das Johnny Cash-Poster hatte er an die Innenseite der Tür befestigt. „Krieg und Frieden" lag auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett. Ansonsten befanden sich nicht viele private Dinge in dem kleinen länglichen Raum, das etwa neun Stockwerke unter der Erdoberfläche lag und daher noch nicht einmal ohne Fenster auskam. Aber weder der Mangel an privaten Gegenständen noch der der an frischer Luft und Sonnenlicht störten John besonders. Ganz im Gegenteil hätte der Ausblick durch ein Fenster ihn daran erinnert, dass er nicht mehr in Atlantis war. Stöhnend drehte er sich zur Seite. Er hatte noch nicht einmal mehr Kraft seine Stiefel auszuziehen. Die Außenmission war ein Desaster gewesen. Nicht zuletzt aufgrund seines Teams. Er wollte sein altes Team zurück: McKay, Teyla und Ronon. Und Aiden Ford noch dazu. Aber das war unmöglich. Teyla und Ronon waren unerreichbar weit weg in der Pegasus-Galaxie. Ford befand sich noch immer in Behandlung aufgrund seiner Enzym-Abhängigkeit. Sein Zustand zeigte bisher aber keine Besserung. Nur McKay war ihm geblieben und selbst der war auf Area 51 und nicht im Stargate-Center tätig. Er vermisste sie aller gleichermaßen. Die „Rückkehr" aus der Pegasus-Galaxie hatte sich für ihn wie eine Höllenfahrt angefühlt. Eine langsame und träge Höllenfahrt an Bord der Daedalus vielleicht, aber nichts desto weniger eine Höllenfahrt. Zunächst hatte man sie alle in Urlaub geschickt. Zwei Wochen, die man irgendwo auf diesem Planeten verbringen konnte und auch noch von der Regierung bezahlt bekam. Er hatte sich für Hawaii entschieden – und zwei Wochen lang sein Hotelzimmer nicht verlassen. Er hatte auf seinem luxuriösen Hotelbett gelegen, wie er jetzt hier auf dieser Pritsche zig Meter unter der Erde lag. Und genau wie in diesen zwei Wochen wünschte er sich auch jetzt auf einen anderen Planeten und in eine andere Galaxie und wusste dabei doch genau, dass dieser Wunsch unerfüllbar war. Er schloss die Augen, bereit erneut in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen, der ihm - wenn schon nicht die Erholung von den tagtäglichen Strapazen - so doch wenigstens das brachte, was er am meisten brauchte: Vergessen. Doch in diesem Augenblick war es ihm nicht vergönnt. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn die Augen erneut öffnen. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken Schlaf vorzutäuschen und das Klopfen zu ignorieren. Doch er wusste, dass dies nicht funktionieren würde. Meistens ließ man ihn in Ruhe. Er hatte nicht mehr Kontakt mit den anderen Soldaten als unbedingt nötig. Er galt ja auch nicht als der einfachste oder der beste Umgang. Nur mit anderen früheren Mitgliedern der Atlantis-Mission hatte er sporadischen Kontakt. Er beneidete sie fast um die Fähigkeit sich auf diesem Planeten wieder einzuleben und die sich in die Hierarchien des SG-Centers einzufügen. Es klopfte erneut an der Tür und John erkannte die Stimme die „Colonel Sheppard?" sagte, als die des diensthabenden Sergeants. Seufzend erhob er sich und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie einen Spaltbreit. „Ja?", fragte er. Der Sergeant trug sein Anliegen mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und ebensolcher Miene vor. „General Landry möchte Sie sprechen, Sir. Sofort."

* * *

„Man spielt nicht mit dem Essen." Missmutig sah Rodney von seinem Teller auf. Seine Nichte Madison erwiderte den Blick von der anderen Seite des Tisches naseweis. „Man spielt nicht mit dem Essen.", wiederholte sie. Er wollte den Mund öffnen, um zu entgegnen, dass er sehr wohl mit seinem Essen spielen könne, im Gegensatz zu ihr, denn schließlich saß SEINE Mutter nicht mit am Tisch, aber Jeanie kam ihm zuvor.

„Madison, lass deinen Onkel in Ruhe essen.", bat sie. Triumphierend schnitt Rodney eine Grimasse in Richtung seiner Nichte, die mit einem fröhlichen Lachen reagierte. „Und du hör auf mit deinem Essen zu spielen.", wies ihn seine Schwester zurecht. Rodney warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor er erneut damit begann in seinem Essen herumzustochern, dass ihm seine Schwester an diesem Sonntag vorgesetzt hatte. Grünkernbratlinge und Tofu. Tofu! Man sollte eigentlich meinen, dass man nach über zwei entbehrungsreichen Jahren in der Pegasus-Galaxie würde man eine anständige Mahlzeit vorgesetzt bekommen. Zumal es Sonntag war. Ein Sonntag, an dem es Tofu zum Mittagessen gab. Vielleicht war es eine Art Rache für die jahrelange Funkstille. Er konnte förmlich Calebs Grinsen sehen, auch wenn dieser den Kopf von ihm weggedreht hatte und zusätzlich auch noch eine Hand vor den Mund hielt!

„Wie läuft es denn auf der Arbeit?", brach Jeanie das Schweigen.

„Gut.", entgegnete er, pickte mit der Gabel ein Stück bleiches Tofu auf und sah es missmutig an, bevor er es sich langsam in den Mund schob.

„Und wie ist… du-weißt-schon-wo?", wollte Caleb wissen. Rodney warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu.

„Du-weißt-schon-wo?", wiederholte er fassungslos und kaute weiter auf dem Stück Tofu herum. „Du-weißt-schon-wo? Wo sind wir hier? Bei Harry Potter? Ich arbeite auf der Area 51."

„Meredith." Jeanie warf ihm einen rügenden Blick zu. Bedeutungsvoll sah sie zu Madison hinüber.

„Was?", fragte er verständnislos. Genervt verdrehte Jeanie die Augen.

„Du sollst nicht reden während du kaust.", rügte sie ihn. „Du bist Madison ein schlechtes Beispiel."

„Ich kaue doch überhaupt nicht.", verteidigte er sich und schluckte deutlich hörbar den Tofu hinunter.

„Jetzt nicht mehr! Aber du hast gekaut!", gab sie zurück.

„Habe ich nicht!"

„Doch hast du!" Genervt stöhnte sie auf und verdrehte die Augen, als in diesem Augenblick auch noch Rodneys Mobiltelefon anfing zu klingeln. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst das Handy ausmachen? Es wird nicht telefoniert während dem Essen!" Sie streckte die Hand aus und versuchte ihrem Bruder das Telefon zu entreißen, aber der wich mühevoll aus. „Das ist dringend." Ohne seine Schwester und ihre Familie noch zu beachten erhob sich Rodney und ging in den Nebenraum.

„Sheppard?", fragte er überrascht, als er das Mobiltelefon an sein Ohr hielt. „Sagen Sie mir bitte, dass es einen Notfall gibt!", plapperte darauf los. „Noch einen Gang Tofu mit Kuhfutter halte ich nicht aus."

„Rodney, wir haben einen Notfall.", erfüllte Sheppard ihm den Wunsch. McKay lächelte zufrieden auf. Bye bye Tofu. Im SG-Center gab es wenigstens Fleisch. Mit dem Notfall würden sie schon nebenbei fertig werden. Sheppards nächste Worte holten ihn jedoch schlagartig zurück ins hier und jetzt. „Ford ist verschwunden." Das Lächeln wich aus Rodneys Zügen.

„Was soll das heißen, Ford ist verschwunden?", fragte er verständnislos. Sheppard seufzte am anderen Ende der Leitung laut auf.

„Er ist weg.", erklärte er ungeduldig. Das Flugzeug, das ihn nach Boston ins Krankenhaus bringen sollte, ist vom Radar verschwunden. Hören Sie, ich habe Ihnen einen Flug von Vancouver nach New York gebucht. Ich sammele noch Beckett ein und dann treffen wir uns alle drei in New York."

„New York?", wiederholte McKay irritiert. „Aber warum denn in New York? Ich dachte, das Flugzeug wäre unterwegs gewesen nach Boston?"

„War es auch.", entgegnete Sheppard. „Aber beim Überflug von New York ist das Flugzeug vom Radar verschwunden."

* * *

Nur mit Mühe gelang es Sheppard sich zu beherrschen und nicht in einen Sprint auszubrechen, als Carson und er endlich die Maschine verließen, die sie von Colorado nach New York gebracht hatte. Die mehrstündige Anreise war ihm unerträglich lange vorgekommen. Dazu kam noch die Tatsache, dass sie während des Fluges von jeglichen Neuigkeiten abgeschnitten gewesen waren. Deshalb hatte Rodneys Anblick, als sie endlich alle Absperrungen passiert hatten, für ihn dieses Mal etwas sehr beruhigendes.

„Gibt es etwas Neues?", fragte er ohne den Wissenschaftler überhaupt zu begrüßen.

„Ja, in der Tat. Hallo, Carson.", entgegnete Rodney. „Die Maschine wurde auf einem Flugplatz in Brooklyn gefunden."

„Brooklyn hat einen Flugplatz?", entfuhr es Carson überrascht.

„Ja. Nein!" Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Es handelt sich um einen dieser… dieser Hobbyflugplätze. Er wird nur noch selten benutzt. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt." Er legte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause ein.

„Und was ist der Punkt?", fragte Sheppard genervt.

„Der Lieutenant war nicht mehr an Bord, als die Maschine gefunden wurde."

„Ford ist verschwunden?"

„Das sagte ich doch gerade." Er seufzte. „Kommen Sie! Zum Wagen geht es da entlang." Er deutet in Richtung des Parkplatzes. Sheppard und Beckett folgten ihm.

„Das FBI hat bereits die Ermittlungen übernommen.", fuhr McKay fort. Der Colonel sah ihn kritisch von der Seite her an.

„Waren das jetzt alle Hiobsbotschaften oder haben sie noch ein paar auf Lager?", wollte er wissen. Rodney atmete tief durch.

„Der NCIS will sich ebenfalls in die Ermittlungen einschalten.", gestand er.

„NCIS?", hakte Carson verständnislos nach. „Werden bei einem solchen Fall nicht automatisch die Spuren untersucht?" Sein Atem ging schwer, während er mit dem Koffer in der Hand hinter dem Colonel und McKay hinterher hechelte.

„Die Spuren?" Verwirrt runzelte Sheppard die Stirn, bis ihm klar wurde, was der Arzt meinte. „NCIS: Naval Crime Investigation Service. Nicht CSI!"

„Oh.", entgegnete Carson. „Und was geht die der Fall an?", wollte er weiter wissen.

„Ford ist ein Marine.", erklärte McKay. „Außerdem gehört das Flugzeug zur Navy und nicht zur Air Force."

„Die Navy hat Flugzeuge?" Genervt verdrehte Rodney die Augen. Er betätigte die Fernbedienung der Zentralverriegelung des silbernen BMWs.

„Transportmaschine.", entgegnete er.

„Das Flugzeug, mit dem man Ford eigentlich nach Boston bringen wollte, musste auf einer Militärbasis bei Washington notlanden, weil es Probleme mit der Elektronik gab.", erläuterte Sheppard und hob sein Gepäck in den Kofferraum. „Von dort flogen Sie mit dieser Maschine weiter."

„Es gab Probleme mit der Elektronik?", fragte Carson. „Könnte Ford…?" Er ließ die Frage im Raum stehen.

„Möglich wäre es.", gab der Colonel zu, griff nach Carsons Tasche und schob sie ebenfalls in den Kofferraum.

„Aber wozu?", fragte McKay. „Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn! Der Zwischenstopp in Washington brachte ihm doch gar nichts!" Nachdenklich lehnte sich Sheppard gegen den Wagen.

„Na ja, das stimmt nicht so ganz.", meinte er. „Angenommen das war sein erster Fluchtversuch…"

„Moment mal, sein erster Fluchtversuch?" Besorgt sah Carson von einem zum anderen. „Soll das heißen…?"

„Oh Carson bitte!" McKay schlug den Deckel des Kofferraums zu. „Ein Flugzeug fällt nicht einfach so vom Himmel."

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	3. Chapter 3

Auf dem kleinen Flugplatz wimmelte es von Polizeiwagen, die alle um eine Militärmaschine herum standen. Blaulicht hieß den Wagen von Sheppard, McKay und Beckett bereits mehrere Straßen entfernt willkommen. Einige Schaulustige hatten sich eingefunden, durch die sich die drei ihren Weg bahnen mussten, nachdem sie den Wagen an einer Straßenecke stehen gelassen hatten. Sheppard zeigte seinen Dienstausweis vor. Offensichtlich hatte sich bereits herumgesprochen, dass sich „externe Ermittler" in die Untersuchung eingeschaltet hatten, denn der Uniformierte ließ sie sofort passieren und wies sie daraufhin, dass sie den Leitenden Ermittler in dem Flugzeug finden würden.

„So, das war einfach.", bemerkte Carson und ließ nervös seinen Blick über die vielen beschäftigten Polizisten wandern. „Aber was nun?"

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Carson.", entgegnete Sheppard. „Das wird alles gut gehen. Vertrauen Sie mir."

„Mir würde es ja schon helfen, wenn ich wüsste, was „alles" überhaupt ist.", sagte der Mediziner. „Ich meine, was erwartet man von uns? Sollen wir Ford finden oder sollen wir nur helfen ihn zu finden? Müssen wir Fragen beantworten? Ich meine, Sie kennen mich, Colonel! Wenn die mich fragen…"

„Dann werden Sie wohl kaum sagen: ‚Ich war die letzten zwei Jahre auf einer außerirdischen Basis in der Pegasus-Galaxie und der Mann, den Sie suchen ist abhängig von dem Enzym eines Space-Vampirs.'", unterbrach Sheppard ihn. „Und nur um ihre Frage zu beantworten, Carson: Wir sind hier um Ford zu finden – und um zu verhindern, dass er etwas über die Pegasus-Galaxie ausplaudert." McKay schnaubte. „Ein absolutes Kinderspiel.", bemerkte er sarkastisch. Der Colonel warf ihm einen rügenden Seitenblick zu. „Genau.", entgegnete er. „Kommen Sie." Zögernd folgte Carson seinen beiden Kollegen die klapprige alte Treppe hinauf zum Flugzeug. Als sie eintraten, sah ein Mann mittleren Alters am anderen Ende des Flugzeuginnenraumes von seiner Arbeit auf. Neben ihm stand ein Beamter, der durch einen Schriftzug auf seiner Jacke als Mitarbeiter des FBI zu identifizieren war.

„Colonel Sheppard.", stellte er sich vor. „Das sind Dr. McKay und Dr. Beckett." Der Mann in Zivil kam näher und musterte dabei die drei Neuankömmlinge neugierig. Offensichtlich war er ebenfalls schon über die „Unterstützung" informiert worden.

„Jack Malone, F.B.I.", erwiderte er und schüttelte einem nach dem anderen die Hand. „Wir wurden bereits informiert, dass Sie sich… für unsere Ermittlungen interessieren." Sein Blick wanderte erneut über sie und Sheppard musste dabei an die zahlreichen Besuche auf fremden Welten denken, wo man sie ebenfalls auf diese Art gemustert hatte. Oft genug war dabei nichts Gutes herausgekommen. Er lächelte unverbindlich.

„Was haben wir bis jetzt?", versuchte er das Thema auf den Fall zu lenken. Malone schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Wir haben bisher nicht viel." Er warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter. „Gegen 15 Uhr verschwand die Maschine vom Radar. Ein Hobbypilot fand sie hier um 21Uhr25. Die Mannschaft war niedergeschlagen und gefesselt worden. Ein Mann ist verschwunden: Lt. Aiden Ford. Kennen Sie ihn?" Sheppard atmete tief durch.

„Er ist… ein Freund.", erklärte er langsam und dann etwas schneller: „Hören Sir, wir wissen auch nicht mehr als Sie. Wir sind nur hier um offene Fragen zu klären."

„Offene Fragen?", entgegnete Malone skeptisch. „Dann können Sie ja mal bei unseren Zeugen anfangen." Er nickte in Richtung der Tür. „Sie reden nämlich nicht mit uns." Er wandte sich wieder der Arbeit zu, bei der sie ihn offensichtlich unterbrochen hatten. „Sie sind draußen bei meiner Kollegin - Agent Spade."

Sheppard seufzte, als er die letzten Treppenstufe hinabstieg und sich suchend nach Agent Spade und der Crew des Flugzeuges umsah.

„Ich kapier das nicht.", sagte Carson neben ihm. „Warum reden die Piloten nicht mit dem F.B.I.?"

„Die Jungs haben einen strenggeheimen Auftrag zu erfüllen und dabei ist etwas schiefgelaufen.", erklärte er. „In so einem Fall redet man nicht mit jedem x-beliebigen."

„Und warum sollten die dann mit uns reden?" Sheppard sah ihn einfach nur an. „Oh!", entfuhr es dem Arzt. „Ja, natürlich! Ich… verstehe."

„Gut, dann…" Der Colonel deutete auf einen Personentransporter, in dessen geöffneter Tür zwei Soldaten saßen. Neben ihnen stand eine attraktive in schwarz gekleidete blonde Frau, an deren Mantel eine Ausweiskarte des F.B.I. befestigt war. Sie wirkte sichtlich entnervt und hatte die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt in einer Haltung, die Sheppard als „angriffslustig" beschrieben hätte. „Sehen wir mal, was die Jungs aus dem Flieger zu erzählen haben." Zielsicher strebte er zu der Gruppe.

„Ich will ja nicht übermäßig pessimistisch sein.", begann Carson. „Aber der Typ vom F.B.I. eben schien uns nicht zu glauben."

„Wundert Sie das wirklich?", mischte sich nun auch Rodney in die Unterhaltung ein. „Wir wissen mehr als sie. Das mögen die meisten Menschen nicht."

„Na, Sie müssen das ja wissen.", entgegnete der Arzt lakonisch. Rodney runzelte verwirrt die Stirn

„Was soll das denn… Oh, oh! Ich verstehe!", entfuhr es ihm und setzte dazu an zurückzuschießen.

„Klappe, Rodney.", brachte Sheppard ihn leise zum Schweigen, gerade noch bevor sie in Hörweite der F.B.I.-Agentin kamen.

„Agent Spade?", fragte er. „Colonel Sheppard, US Air Force." Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und reichte ihr die Hand, die Agent Spade völlig ignorierte. Zufrieden grinste Rodney halb hinter ihm auf. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass heute der Tag war, an dem Sheppards legendärer Charme versagen würde. Lautlos seufzend ließ der Colonel die Hand sinken.

„Dr. McKay, Dr. Beckett.", stellte er seine Begleiter vor.

„Sehr erfreut.", fügte McKay hinzu. Agent Spade ignorierte auch ihn.

„Ich weiß Bescheid." Sie trat zur Seite und machte dabei eine einladende Handbewegung. „Bitte! Sie gehören ganz Ihnen." Ihre Stimme triefte vor etwas, das Sheppard gar nicht genauer beleuchten wollte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was jetzt in ihr vorging. Er und McKay tauschten einen wissenden Blick. Es war nie gut die Einheimischen zu verärgern. Aber dazu wahr es wohl zu spät. Sie mussten da jetzt alle durch.

„Captain Lee, Lt. Graham.", begrüßte Sheppard die beiden Piloten, die sich bei seinem Anblick sofort erhoben hatten.

„Sir!" Beide salutierten.

„Was ist hier passiert?", wollte er wissen. Er bemerkte, wie der Blick des Captains in Richtung von Agent Spade wanderte.

„Berichten Sie.", forderte er ihn erneut auf.

„Wir hatten den Auftrag Lt. Ford nach Boston zu bringen.", begann er zu erzählen. „Der Lieutenant war sediert und befand sich auf einer Transportliege im hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges.

„Sediert?", schaltete sich Spade ein und streckte die Schultern. „Warum?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Lt. Ford ist krank.", erklärte Sheppard schnell, bevor Lee sich anschicken konnte die Frage zu beantworten.

„Ist er das?", hakte sie misstrauisch nach. „Welche Art von Krankheit hat er? Post-Traumatischer Stress?"

„Das unterliegt der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht.", entgegnete Carson. „Lt. Ford ist… nicht er selbst. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass er…"

„Ist eine Epidemie zu befürchten?", unterbrach sie ihn barsch.

„Das können wir ausschließen." Sheppard lächelte erneut – dieses Mal unverbindlich. Er wandte sich wieder den beiden Offizieren zu. „Erzählen Sie weiter.", forderte er Lee auf.

„Lt. Ford hat uns überrumpelt. Plötzlich hielt er mir eine Waffe an den Kopf und zwang uns zu landen."

„Ich dachte, er wäre sediert gewesen?", bemerkte die F.B.I.-Beamtin.

„Sediert und fixiert, Ma'am.", stellte der Pilot klar.

„Fixiert?" Spades Blick fixierte ihn. „Warum? Ist er gefährlich?"

„Wie Dr. Beckett schon sagte", antwortete Sheppard, „ist Lt. Ford im Moment nicht ganz er selbst."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage.", stellte sie fest. „Ist er eine Gefahr für andere? Sheppard beschloss diese Frage einfach zu ignorieren.

„Woher hatte er die Waffe?", fragte er stattdessen Captain Lee.

„Das weiß ich nicht, Sir.", antwortete er. „Auf jeden Fall nicht von uns."

„Er zwang Sie zur Landung.", fuhr Sheppard fort. „Und dann?"

„Zuerst schlug er mich, dann Graham nieder. An mehr erinnere ich mich nicht." Er schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Als er Sie zur Landung zwang, sagte er Ihnen da, wo Sie landen sollten oder wollte er einfach nur runter?", bohrte er weiter.

„Lt. Ford wusste genau, wohin er wollte, Sir.", gab Captain Lee die Antwort, mit der Sheppard schon gerechnet hatte. Missmutig wandte er sich ab.

„Natürlich wusste er das.", sagte er. „Ford kommt aus schließlich aus New York."


	4. Chapter 4

_Entschuldigung, dass ich euch hab warten lassen. Manchmal fehlt einfach die Zeit zum Schreiben._

_

* * *

  
_

„Also?" Misstrauisch beäugte Malone die drei Männer, die ihm gegenüber saßen. Nachdenklich wiegte er seinen Kugelschreiber in seinen Händen, mit dem er bisher nichts weiter als den Namen der vermissten Person auf seinem Notizblock hatte schreiben können: Lieutenant Aiden Ford. Aus diesem Colonel Sheppard war sicherlich nichts herauszuholen, wenn dieser nicht kooperierte. Aber dieser eine Doktor…

„Also was?", entgegnete Sheppard gelassen. Der F.B.I.-Beamte seufzte lautlos auf.

„Was hatte er in dem Flugzeug zu suchen?", wollte er wissen.

„Er war auf dem Weg in eine Klinik", antwortete der Colonel.

„In Boston", fügte Carson hinzu. „Es handelt sich um eine…" Im letzten Augenblick bemerkte er Johns warnenden Blick. „äh… Spezialklinik", beendete er den Satz halbherzig.

„Spezialklinik für was genau?" Er seufzte. „Hören Sie: Wenn von Lieutenant Ford eine Gefahr ausgeht, müssen…"

„Von Ford geht keine Gefahr aus", unterbrach Sheppard ihn in hartem Tonfall. „Er leidet unter einem posttraumatischen Stresssymptom und ist von Zeit zu Zeit etwas… verwirrt. Das ist alles." Malone ließ seinen Blick über die anderen beiden Männer wandern. Beckett hatte den Blick gesenkt. Auf McKays Miene zeigte sich jedoch, dass er Sheppards Meinung nicht ganz teilte. Vielleicht ließ sich später etwas aus ihm herausbringen…

„Was war in der Box?", fragte er und beobachtete, wie sich auf Colonel Sheppards Stirn Falten bildeten.

„Welche Box?", fragte er mit einem Hauch Überraschung in der Stimme. Der F.B.I.-Agent war sich nicht sicher, wie er diese Überraschung deuten sollte. War sie echt oder nur ein Versuch ihm etwas vorzuenthalten? Er konnte es kaum erwarten endlich etwas über diese drei merkwürdigen Typen zu erfahren. Hoffentlich kamen Danny und Martin mit ihren Recherchen schnell voran.

„Auf der Frachtliste stand eine Box, die zusammen mit ihrem Lieutenant Ford verschwunden ist", erklärte er. „Über den Inhalt scheint jedoch niemand etwas zu wissen – jedenfalls behaupten dass die beiden Piloten." Aus den Augenwinkelnd sah er wie Danny ihm vom Nebenraum seines Büros aus ein Zeichen gab. In diesem Augenblick zog Beckett scharf die Luft ein. Auch Sheppard war es nicht entgangen. Malone beobachtete, wie der Colonel den Arzt einen Moment lang verwirrt betrachtete. Dann erhob er sich und lächelte Malone an.

„Wenn Sie uns einen Moment entschuldigen würden", sagte er und ging zur Tür. Carson Beckett folgte ihm sofort. „McKay!"

„Oh! Sicher!" Unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, beeilte sich McKay seinen beiden Kollegen zu folgen. Malone brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bevor Danny mit einigen Papieren in der Hand sein Büro betrat.

„Es war echt schwer etwas über die drei zu finden", erklärte er ohne Einleitung. „Aber wir konnten immerhin ein paar Dinge herausfinden: Colonel John Sheppard, US Air Force. Letzte bekannte Stationierung: McMurdo in der Antarktis. Davor war er in Afghanistan und wurde wegen Befehlsverweigerung zum Major degradiert."

„Wie hat er seinen Rang wiederbekommen?", wollte Malone wissen. Danny lächelte.

„Unbekannt", erklärte er. „Genauso unbekannt wie seine Stationierung seit 2004. Er könnte genauso gut selber eine vermisste Person sein. Dasselbe bei Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay. Er gilt als Genie, hat aber seit Jahren keine Forschungsergebnisse oder ähnliches veröffentlicht. Das Militär mauert, aber bei Verschwörungstheoretikern wird er als einer der Wissenschaftler von Area 51 gehandelt."

„Und dieser Beckett?"

„Also, Fords Hausarzt ist er bestimmt nicht. Carson Beckett gilt als Experte auf dem Gebiet der Genforschung." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ein Experte, der seit Jahren keine Forschungsergebnisse mehr veröffentlicht hat und auch sonst nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit steht."

„Also, haben wir einen verschwundenen Marine, einen aufsässigen Offizier der Air Force und zwei Wissenschaftler", fasste sein Vorgesetzter zusammen. Sein Blick richtete sich auf die drei Männer, die sich außerhalb seines Büros unterhielten. Was ging hier bloß vor?

* * *

„Was war in der Box?", wollte Sheppard wissen, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Misstrauisch sah er sich nach etwaigen Zuhörern um, doch keiner der Beamten schien auf sie zu achten.

„Das Enzym", antwortete Carson. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass es ebenfalls an Bord war."

„Das Enzym sollte in die Entzugsklinik geliefert werden?", fragte McKay nach. „Wieso?"

„Ford muss langsam entwöhnt werden. Wir können nicht riskieren ihm gar nichts mehr von dem Enzym zu geben", erläuterte er.

„Und jetzt hat er alles", schloss John. „Kann er sich eine Überdosis setzen?" Carson dachte kurz über diese Frage nach.

„Das halte ich nicht für sehr wahrscheinlich. Ford hat genug Erfahrung mit dem Enzym, damit dies nicht passiert. Aber ich halte es sowieso für unwahrscheinlich, dass eine Überdosis überhaupt möglich ist."

„Genau wissen Sie es aber nicht?", hakte Sheppard nach. Carson schüttelte zerknirscht den Kopf.

„Damit haben wir keine Erfahrung", antwortete er.

„So oder so sind wir jetzt hinter Superman her", warf McKay mit einer Portion Sarkasmus ein.

„Das waren wir vorher auch schon", erinnerte der Colonel ein. „Die Frage ist, was wir jetzt dem F.B.I. sagen." Er stutzte einen Moment, als sich sein Blick über Carsons Schulter richtete. „Und dem NCIS."

„Dem was?", fragte Carson verwirrt, bevor er sich erinnerte. „Aber die werden sich doch bestimmt nicht auch noch an den Ermittlungen beteiligen, oder? Ich meine, das F.B.I. hat doch den Fall übernommen."

„Das steht noch nicht fest", sagte eine Männerstimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken fuhr Carson herum. Ein großer, grauhaariger Mann mittleren Alters stand vor ihm. Der Mann betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang, bevor sein Blick zu McKay wanderte, um dann auf Colonel Sheppard zu verweilen.

„Colonel Sheppard", begrüßte er ihn. Sheppard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte den Blick ruhig. „Agent Gibbs."

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. Chapter 5

Vorbemerkung: Dieses Mal nur eine kurze Fortsetzung. Das nächste Mal wird es wieder mehr. Versprochen!

* * *

„Sie kennen sich also?", stellte Malone fest und sah von Gibbs zu Sheppard und wieder zurück. Jeweils hinter den beiden Männern hatten sich deren Mitstreiter aufgebaut: Auf Sheppards Seite McKay und Beckett, hinter Gibbs eine Frau von Ziva David, die Gibbs als seine Kollegin vorgestellt hatte. Malone musste sich gestehen, dass dieser Fall begann ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Langsam befanden sich schon zu viele Schachfiguren auf dem Feld und er hatte keine Ahnung wer welche Rolle spielte, weil keiner mit ihm sprach. In den Augen des NCIS-Agenten glaubte er bei seiner Frage einen Hauch von Triumph erkennen zu können, während Sheppards Gesicht die ganze Zeit über eine einzige Maske gewesen war, die sich nun jedoch zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzog.

„Flüchtig", erklärte der Colonel. Vergebens wartete Malone auf eine Fortsetzung dieser Erklärung, aber er bekam sie nicht – von keinem der Anwesenden. Als sich niemand äußerte, seufzte er schließlich auf. „Schön", sagte er und spielte einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken die gesamte Truppe in Beugehaft nehmen zu lassen, um endlich ein paar brauchbare Informationen zu bekommen. Aber er wusste, dass er damit beim Richter nicht durchkommen würde. Er wandte sich Gibbs zu. „Ich habe gehört, dass wir in diesem Fall zusammenarbeiten werden", sagte er. „Haben Sie Lt. Fords Akte mitgebracht?"

„Das hätte ich", entgegnete Agent Gibbs. Sein Blick richtete sich vielsagend auf Sheppard und streifte auch kurz McKay und Beckett, bei dem er etwas länger verweilte. „Aber die Akte unterliegt der Geheimhaltung. Wo ist denn Ms. Emmagan, Colonel Sheppard? Gehört Sie nicht mehr zu Ihrem… Team?"

„Sie ist zuhause", entgegnete Sheppard und bemühte sich das Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Gibbs so zielsicher seinen wunden Punkt finden würde. Andererseits war es vermutlich nur ein Glückstreffer gewesen.

„Und Chelsie Hastings?", bohrte Gibbs weiter.

„Macht momentan ihre Grundausbildung", erklärte er. Das war O'Neills Idee gewesen. Personen mit dem ATA-Gen waren einfach zu selten, hatte er gesagt. Deshalb hatte man Chelsie und ihren Eltern ganz klar die Möglichkeiten aufgezeigt, die der jungen Frau mit dem Gen beim SGC offen standen. Soweit Sheppard wusste hatte sich das Ganze auch positiv auf die Karriere ihres Stiefvaters ausgewirkt. „Lieutenant Fords Dienstakte ist für unsere Suche nicht wichtig", brachte er die Unterhaltung zurück auf das eigentliche Thema. „Wichtig ist nur, dass wir ihn finden und in die Klinik nach Boston bringen." Malone konnte nicht anders, als ihm zumindest im letzten Punkt zuzustimmen.

„Zwei meiner Agenten sind zu Fords Großeltern gefahren", informierte er sie. „Wenn der Lieutenant Dort auftaucht, erfahren wir es." Er atmete tief durch. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Sheppards. „Vielleicht können sie uns auch etwas über ihren Enkelsohn erzählen, das wir noch nicht wissen."

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt


	6. Chapter 6

„Aiden kam nach dem Autounfall seiner Eltern zu uns", erzählte Alma Ford mit stockender Stimme. Martin sah von der liebevoll gerahmten Fotografie auf, die er geistesabwesend in die Hand genommen hatte. Es zeigte einen jungen Mann, fast noch ein Teenager, mit leuchtenden Augen und einem strahlenden Lächeln. Seine Haare waren kurz rasiert, so wie es eben bei Soldaten Vorschrift war. Auf diesem Photo wirkte Aiden Ford wie ein Junge, der das Leben noch nicht so ernst nahm, wie es manchmal sein konnte. Alles in allem wirkte er ganz anders als auf den beiden Fotografien, die das Militär ihnen für die Suche nach Ford zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Eines davon war das Photo aus Fords Dienstakte gewesen. Das andere – und zu diesem hatte dieses Bild die meiste Unähnlichkeit – sei vor wenigen Wochen im Krankenhaus entstanden. Jedenfalls hatte man ihnen das gesagt. Verschlossen, gefährlich und auf irgendeine Art auch wütend und verloren, wirkte der Mann auf dieser dritten Fotografie. Noch immer erschauerte Martin bei dem Gedanken an das pechschwarze Auge, das ihm beim Betrachten des Bildes entgegen gestarrt hatte. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was wohl mit Aiden Ford geschehen war. Was hatte ihn derart – auch äußerlich – verändert? Und konnte das auch anderen passieren?

„Wann hatten Sie den letzten Kontakt zu ihrem Enkelsohn?", wollte Sam wissen und Martin zwang sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Gespräch zu lenken. Mit zitternden Händen stellte er das Bild zurück an seinen Platz.

„Das letzte Mal gesehen haben wir ihn vor drei Jahren", antwortete Fords Großvater Michael. „Er brach zu dieser Mission auf." Martin räusperte sich.

„Welche Mission war das?", fragte er. Das Ehepaar tauschte einen kurzen Blick aus.

„Das wissen wir nicht", entgegnete die Frau schließlich zögernd. „Aber Aiden war furchtbar stolz, dass er dabei sein durfte."

„Und seitdem hatten Sie keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm?", hakte Sam nach. Alma schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nun… wir bekamen eine Videobotschaft von ihm. Zusammen mit der Nachricht, dass er als vermisst gilt", sagte sie.

„Eine Videobotschaft?", wiederholte Martin fragend.

„Ja", Michael nickte. „Darin sagte er, wie viel Spaß ihm seine Arbeit mache und wie wichtig sie sei und dass es ihm gut ginge. Er wirkte besorgt, aber… ansonsten… nicht verändert."

„Wo war ihr Enkelsohn den vor dieser Mission stationiert?", erkundigte Martin sich. Erneut wechselte das Paar einen kurzen Blick.

„Er war in der Antarktis", antwortete der Großvater.

„Aber nur für kurze Zeit", warf seine Frau schnell ein. „Davor war er in Colorado stationiert. Es war alles streng geheim. Aiden hat nie über seine Arbeit gesprochen. Nur, dass es ihm sehr viel Spaß machen würde."

„Haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung, wo sich ihre Enkel momentan aufhalten könnte?", fragte Sam.

„Nein", entgegneten beide und schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Uns wurde mitgeteilt, dass man ihn lebend gefunden hätte. Allerdings müsste er einige Zeit im Krankenhaus verbringen und es wäre besser, wenn wir ihn vorerst nicht besuchen würden", fügte Alma hinzu. „Ein Dr. Beckett teilte uns letzte Woche mit, dass wir ihn demnächst in Boston sehen könnten. Wir haben uns schon so darauf gefreut." Sie griff nach der Hand ihres Mannes und drückte sie. Die Tränen, die sie bisher hatte zurückhalten konnten, bahnten sich nun ihren Weg frei und schimmerten in ihren Augen. „Wir wissen nicht, wo er jetzt sein könnte. Er hat nicht mehr viel Kontakt zu seinen alten Freunden und wenn er bisher Probleme hatte… dann ist er damit immer zu uns gekommen."


	7. Chapter 7

Sein Atem ging schwer. Nur seinem eisernen Willen war es zu verdanken, dass er so lange durchgehalten hatte. Sie hatten alles getan, um ihn zu schwächen. Sogar Beckett, dem er früher einmal vertraut hatte! Aber er hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass er die Oberhand behalten würde – egal, wie stark die Zweifel geworden waren und der Wunsch sich fallen zu lassen. Der erste Versuch war schiefgegangen, aber beim zweiten Mal hatte er diese Tölpel überlisten können. Sogar das Enzym hatte er mitnehmen können – und so etwas nannte sich Soldaten! Wenn man nur auf ihn hören würde! Dabei hatte er es ihnen doch gesagt! Er hatte versucht es Sheppard zu erklären! Aber statt auf ihn zu hören hatte der Colonel alles getan, um ihn übers Ohr zu hauen und zu einem solchen Schwächling zu machen, wie er selbst einer war! Aber er war klüger! Sheppards Pläne waren nicht aufgegangen! Ford war es ein Rätsel, warum man ihn so lange in einer so verantwortungsvollen Position belassen hatte! Aber die anderen waren ja genauso wie Sheppard. Sie wollten niemanden, der stärker war als sie selbst. Nun war auch ihr neuer Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt. Wütend biss Aiden die Zähne aufeinander, bis sie knirschten. Sein hasserfüllter Blick richtete sich auf die blonde Frau und ihren Begleiter, die gerade das Haus seiner Großeltern verließen. Man sah es ihnen fast nicht an, dass sie auch zu Sheppards Leuten gehörten. Aber Aiden wusste, dass es so war. Warum sollten sie sonst hier sein? Sie wollten ihn finden und wieder zu einem der ihren machen. Sie wollten ihn zum Schweigen bringen, bevor er den Menschen die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Die Wahrheit darüber, dass ein Haufen Schwächlinge über ihr Schicksal entschieden und die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie zum Sieg über die Wraith hatten, zerstören wollten! Die Tür des Hauses öffnete sich und nahm sofort seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ein. „Grandma", murmelte er als er die Frau erblickte, die den beiden FBI-Agenten hinterher sah. Zum ersten Mal in den vergangenen Jahren erfüllte Wehmut sein Herz. Auch für sie musste er kämpfen – ob nun mit oder gegen Sheppard. Er würde die Wraith aufhalten. Prüfend wanderte sein Blick über die umliegenden Häuser. Von Sheppards Spitzeln war nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht warteten sie aber auch im Haus seiner Großeltern auf ihn. Es war besser sofort zu verschwinden und seinen Plan, an dem er so lange gearbeitet hatte, endlich in die Tat umzusetzen. Hierherzukommen war eine dumme Idee gewesen. Aber jetzt hatte er dazugelernt. „Den Fehler mache ich nicht noch einmal, Sheppard", zischte er und ließ den Gullideckel über sich zurück auf seinen angestammten Platz sinken.


	8. Chapter 8

„Also? Was geht hier vor?" Überrascht drehte sich Ziva um. Sekunden zuvor war ihr Blick noch Gibbs gefolgt, der zusammen mit einem sichtlich um äußere Ruhe bemühten Colonel Sheppard Malone in dessen Büro gefolgt war. Die Tür wurde hinter ihnen geschlossen und Ziva konnte nicht umhin die Selbstbeherrschung des Colonels zu bewundern. Ein gutes Pokerface hatte er. Das stand schon einmal fest.

„Was soll hier vorgehen?", entgegnete sie und ließ unauffällig ihren Blick über ihr Gegenüber wandern. Latino, groß, schlank, guter Anzug, aber abstehende Ohren. Ohne Zweifel handelte es sich um Danny Taylor. Vor ihrem Abflug hatte sich Ziva noch die Zeit genommen Agent Malone und seine Mitarbeiter zu durchleuchten. Man konnte nie genügend Informationen über sein Gegenüber haben – vor allem wenn es um einen Fall ging, bei dem niemand mit Sicherheit sagen konnte wer auf welcher Seite stand und wer wie viel wusste. Zum Glück vertraute Ziva auch unter normalen Umständen niemandem.

„Ach, kommen Sie!", antwortete Taylor und verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ihr Boss und Colonel Sheppard haben offensichtlich… ein paar Probleme miteinander. Gibbs hat Sheppard angesehen, als er wäre er der weiße Wal und er selbst Ahab. Was ist da los?"

„Ahab?", fragte Ziva scheinbar interessiert. Aber in Wirklichkeit war sie gelangweilt. Sie kannte diese Masche schon längst von Tony – und der beherrschte dieses Spiel um einiges besser. Schade, eigentlich hatte Taylors Biografie nach einem interessanten Menschen geklungen.

„Ja, Sie wissen schon: Moby Dick von Melville", fuhr er fort. „Ahab verfolgt den Wal, wegen dem er sein Bein verloren hatte."

„Gibbs hat kein Bein verloren."

„Nein, das…" Taylor seufzte lautlos auf. Waren denn alle NCIS-Agentinnen derart schwer von Begriff? „Ich wollte damit nur ausdrücken, dass…"

„Dass sie gerne wissen wollen, warum wir hier sind und wie viel wir über diesen Fall wissen", nahm Ziva ihm das Wort aus dem Mund und kam näher. Dannys Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Das wäre schon mal ein Anfang", gab er zu. Ziva öffnete den Mund, zögerte kurz und erwiderte: „Bedaure, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Aber danke für ihre Mithilfe." Sie drehte sich um. Es war Zeit für einen Kaffee und ein kurzes Telefonat mit Tony.

„Welche Mithilfe?", fragte er verwirrt. Ziva sah sich nicht um, als sie antwortete. „Mit Ihren Fragen haben Sie mir gesagt, dass Sie und ihre Kollegen gar nichts wissen. Und dass ist für uns schon einmal ein guter Anhaltspunkt."

* * *

„Das ist nicht gut", murmelte Sheppard und fuhr sich durch die Haare. McKay seufzte entnervt auf. „Das dürfte uns allen nun klar sein", kommentierte er bissig und wendete den Blick wieder auf seinen Laptop. Eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, seit Gibbs sie mit seinem Auftauchen überrascht hatte.

„Was haben sie gesagt?", fragte Beckett begierig. Im Gegensatz zu McKay und ihm war Sheppard von Gibbs und Malone noch einmal in dessen Büro gebeten worden. Jetzt saßen sie zusammen in dem kleinen Besprechungszimmer, das das F.B.I. McKay für dessen Arbeit zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Stöhnend hob McKay seinen Kopf erneut von seiner Arbeit auf. „Oh, bitte! Was sollen sie schon gesagt haben? Sie haben dieselben Fragen gestellt, die Malone vorhin schon gefragt hat: Was war in der Transportbox? Ist Ford gefährlich? Warum ist er gefährlich? Was verheimlichen Sie uns? Was?" Er begegnete Sheppards Blick herausfordernd, der ihn rügend ansah, aber nichts sagte.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?" Ratlos sah Beckett von einem zum anderen, bevor sein Blick sich auf Sheppard heftete. „Colonel, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Der Enzymvorrat wird nicht lange anhalten und wir brauchen so viel wie möglich davon für die Therapie." Sheppard nickte nachdenklich.

„Was ist mit der künstlichen Herstellung des Enzyms?" Der Arzt seufzte.

„Damit sind wir noch nicht viel weiter als vor ein paar Monaten", gestand er.

„Also bleibt es dabei, dass wir Ford so schnell wie möglich finden müssen", unterbrach McKay ihn ungeduldig. Er deutete auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops. „Ich habe hier…"

„Nicht jetzt, McKay", fiel Sheppard ihm ins Wort und ging zur Tür. „Ich bin in zwei Stunden wieder da."

„Was?"

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"

„Spazieren", lautete die Antwort und schon fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

„Na klasse!", stöhnte McKay nicht. „Ford rennt auf Drogen durch New York, das NCIS und das F.B.I. sitzen uns im Nacken und der Colonel geht SPAZIEREN! Warum macht er nicht gleich Yoga oder Tai Chi?"

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Beckett ratlos. Der Wissenschaftler winkte ab.

„Kümmern Sie sich um Ihren Hokuspokus und ich… ich versuche Ford zu finden", entgegnete er und wendete sich erneut wieder seinem Computer zu.

„Und wie wollen Sie das anstellen?", wollte er wissen und lugte neugierig über seine Schulter.

„Mit Hilfe des Ortungssystems der Antiker", erklärte McKay. „Ich bin mit meinen Forschungen inzwischen so weit, dass wir Menschen und andere Spezies durch das Ortungssystem unterscheiden können."

„Äh…, Rodney, Ford ist ein Mensch", erinnerte Carson ihn. McKay seufzte.

„Natürlich ist er das", erwiderte er. „Aber: Das Enzym ist nicht menschlich! Mit etwas Glück – und natürlich einem brillanten Wissenschaftler wie mir – können wir das Programm so modifizieren, dass es das Enzym in Fords Blutbahnen berücksichtigt und anzeigt."

„Na, dann… sollten Sie daran weiter arbeiten", meinte Beckett.

„Mach ich ja", entgegnete McKay genervt.

* * *

Verwirrt runzelte Danny die Stirn und richtete sich auf. Das Zimmer direkt neben dem Besprechungsraum, in dem sich McKay und Beckett aufhielten, war vollgestopft mit diversen technischen Geräten von denen jedes geeignet war, in den entsprechenden Situationen zum Abhören von Gesprächen erfolgreich eingesetzt zu werden. Dieses Mal fand das belauschte Gespräch genau nebenan statt.

„Antiker?"; fragte Danny. Sein Blick wanderte zu Martin, der neben ihm stand. Sein Kollege zog ratlos die Schultern in die Höhe.

„Griechen? Römer?", riet er ins Blaue hinein.

„Ortungssystem, andere Spezies, Enzym…" Danny zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Das klingt mehr nach Star Trek als nach dem alten Rom."

„Du meinst wohl Akte X", entgegnete Martin schwach lächelnd. „Ein Ortungssystem… das könnte GPS oder etwas ähnliches sein."

„Und die Antiker…", begann Danny.

„…sind eine Firma", beendete er den Satz.

„Ich versuche mal herauszufinden, wo diese Firma ihren Sitz hat", entschied Danny. „Vielleicht können die uns ja auch sagen, was es mit diesem Enzym auf sich hat – und was das ganze mit Lieutenant Ford zu tun hat. Bleibst du hier?"

„Ja", entgegnete sein Kollege. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass unser Freund McKay gerne Selbstgespräche führt."

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...


	9. Chapter 9

„Tif! Tif, verdammt wo steckst du?", brüllte Steve durch das ganze Haus. In der Küche stand schon alles bereit und wo trieb sich jetzt bloß diese verdammte Schlampe herum, die sich seine Freundin schimpfte? Sie hatte doch bloß das Pseudoephederin aus dem Versteck auf dem Dachboden holen wollen! Sein Blick wanderte unruhig durch den ganzen Raum. Die Küche war heruntergekommen aber sauber. Es war das einzige Zimmer im ganzen Haus, das regelmäßig geputzt wurde und der Grund dafür war nicht, dass hier mehr oder weniger regelmäßig gekocht wurde. Vielmehr hing es mit den chemischen Geräten zusammen, die den meisten Platz des Raumes einnahmen und über die jetzt Steves ungeduldiger Blick wanderte. Sie hatten Fristen, die sie einhalten mussten, zum Teufel noch mal! Es war schon so schwer genug sich ihre Nische zu bewahren zwischen all diesen Mexikanern! Da durften sie sich jetzt keine Fehler erlauben, wenn sie ihren Markt nicht verlieren wollten!

„Tif!", schrie er erneut. „Verdammte Scheiße, was machst du denn da oben?" Wütend stampfte er aus der Küche. Wenn sie nicht zurechtkam, würde er ihr schon „helfen". Doch er kam nicht weit. Schneller als er es realisieren konnte, umfasste eine Hand seinen Hals in eisigem Griff. Langsam drückte sie zu und schnitt ihm die Luft ab.

* * *

Sheppard hasste die Menschenmenge um ihn herum. Selbst in den schlimmsten Momenten in der Pegasus-Galaxie hatte er sich nicht so eingeengt und bedrängt gefühlt wie in dem Augenblick, in dem er einen Fuß auf die belebten Straßen New York Citys gesetzt hatte. Doch er versuchte diese Gedanken auszublenden, als er sich von der Menschentraube, die – geheimen Gesetzen folgend, für die vermutlich noch nicht einmal McKay eine Erklärung gefunden hätte – sich ihren Weg vorbei an den, im Vergleich zu Atlantis unbeschreiblich hässlichen, Wolkenkratzern und den vollgestopften Straßen zu ihrem Ziel bewegten, mittreiben ließ. Einige Straßenblocks lang lief der Colonel einfach nur. Seine Gedanken wanderten dabei freier als er selbst. _‚Beckett hatte Recht', _dachte er. _‚Ford hätte von Anfang an auf Atlantis bleiben müssen.' _Was ihm zu Beginn als medizinische Meinung erschienen war, machte nun für Sheppard einen existentiellen Sinn. Wenn sie Ford auf Atlantis behandelt hätten können, wäre das alles nie geschehen. Ford wäre jetzt nicht alleine in einer Stadt voller Menschen, die nicht verstehen konnten, was mit ihm los war. Und überhaupt: Was konnte man hier schon für ihn tun? Ärzte, die nie einen Fuß in die Pegasus-Galaxie gesetzt hatten. Ärzte, die die Wraith nur aus Berichten kannten und nie einem Auge in Auge gegenüber gestanden hatten. Was konnten sie schon für Ford tun, der alles und noch mehr gesehen hatte? Aus Atlantis wären sie hingegen alle für ihn da gewesen. Alle, die dieselben Dinge erfahren und erlebt hatten… Hier… hier durften seine nächsten Verwandten nicht zu ihn. Was war das für ein Zuhause? Und doch war es das einzige, das sie jetzt noch hatten. Atlantis hatten sie an die Antiker verloren und die Pegasus-Galaxie würden sie womöglich an die Wraith verlieren und dann… Er blieb stehen und richtete seinen Blick in den blauen Himmel. Murrend wichen die Passanten hinter ihm dem unerwarteten Hindernis aus. Sheppard aber ignorierte ihr Fluchen. Er musste sich auf das Ziel konzentrieren. Ford war auf diesem Planeten, in dieser Stadt. Das war ein Anfang und es machte die Sache einfacher als das letzte Mal. Sie würden ihn finden. Wenn sie ihn in den unendlich vielen Welten einer fremden Galaxie gefunden hatten, würden sie ihn auch in der fremden Welt dieser Insel und darüber hinaus finden. Diese Aufgabe war nichts im Vergleich zu den Hindernissen, die sein Team und er damals hatten überwinden müssen und weder Malone noch Gibbs und dessen Spionin, die sich an seine Fersen geheftet hatte, würden sie davon abhalten sie zu bestehen.

* * *

Aus sicherem Abstand beobachtete Ziva David den Colonel. Ihm zu folgen war bislang keine große Herausforderung gewesen. Doch Ziva war trotzdem unzufrieden. Der Spaziergang war nicht gerade ereignisreich verlaufen. Sheppard schien einfach nur aufs Geradewohl losgelaufen zu sein, stellte sie missmutig fest und lehnte sich gegen eine Hauswand. Menschen strömten an ihr vorbei, doch ihr Blick haftete auf Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, der rund zehn Meter von ihr entfernt stand. Er war stehengeblieben und hatte den Blick zum Himmel gehoben. Verwirrt folgte sie dem Blick und sah… nichts. Sie sah zurück zu Sheppard. Er stand noch immer, zum Verdruss der anderen Passanten, mitten auf dem Gehweg und sah hinauf zum Himmel. Was tat er da? Wartete er auf etwas? Erneut lenkte Ziva ihren Blick auf die Stelle, zu der er sah? Dort war nichts zu sehen. Wenn das alles war, konnte sie genauso gut ihre Observation abbrechen, fuhr es Ziva durch den Sinn. _‚Das ist sicherlich nicht das, was Gibbs erwartet hat', _dachte sie. _‚Andererseits hat er selbst gesagt, dass Sheppard nicht leicht zu durchschauen ist.' _Während sie noch über das aus ihrer Sicht merkwürdige Verhalten des Colonels nachdachte, setzte sich Sheppard plötzlich wieder ruckartig in Gang. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er bis zur nächsten Straßenecke und sah sich, zum ersten Mal seit er die F.B.I.-Zentrale verlassen hatte, suchend um. Schließlich schlug er den Weg zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station ein. Sofort folgte Ziva ihm. Sie beobachtete, wie er den öffentlich ausgehängten Fahrplan studierte, bevor er sich an die Schlange anstellte, die sich vor dem Fahrkartenschalter gebildet hatte. Die anschließende Fahrt verlief ruhig, auch wenn Sheppard zwei Mal die U-Bahn wechselte. Zuerst dachte Ziva, die ihm problemlos folgte, dass er mit seinem Verhalten versuchte unliebsame Verfolger abzuschütteln. Erst als Sheppard nach rund 40 Minuten Fahrt ausstieg, wurde ihr klar, dass das nicht der Fall war. _‚Hierher fährt garantiert keine andere Bahn', _dachte sie, als ihr Blick über die gegenüber Manhattan fast unbelebte Gegend wandern ließ. Sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass der Colonel nicht wusste, dass er verfolgt wurde. _‚Die Fahrt hat sich gelohnt', _entschied sie. Was immer hinter dieser mysteriösen Fahrt stecken sollte: Ziva war überzeugt kurz vor einem entscheidenden Durchbruch zu stehen. Einige Minuten folgte sie dem Offizier durch die Straßen. Hier war es ihr unmöglich in der Menschenmenge unterzutauchen. Doch Sheppard schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung. Immer wieder sah er sich stattdessen suchend um, änderte mehrmals die Richtung und zog einige Male einen Zettel aus seiner Jackentasche zu Rate. Schließlich kam er vor einem Einfamilienhaus zum Stehen. Unschlüssig betrachtete er das Haus, bevor er schließlich drei Stufen zur Tür erklomm und anklopfte. Ziva verbarg sich auf der anderen Straßenseite hinter einem Baum. Ihre Zuversicht war einem Gefühl der Verwirrung gewichen. Sie nahm ihr Mobiltelefon und drückte eine Schnellruftaste. „McGee, Ziva hier. Überprüf mal eine Adresse für mich."


	10. Chapter 10

Beckett seufzte gelangweilt auf. „Sind Sie nicht bald mal fertig?"

„Hm?", brummte McKay nur und ohne dabei auch nur den Blick von seinem Bildschirm zu heben. Der Arzt seufzte erneut. Der Colonel war immer noch nicht zurück und Rodney arbeitete konzentriert. Das einzige, was der Wissenschaftler von sich gab waren Wort- und Formelfetzen, die er aber lediglich in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte. Und was war mit ihm? Er war vollkommen nutzlos in dieser Situation! Seine einzige Aufgabe wäre es sich um Ford zu kümmern – und der war nicht nur nicht auffindbar, sondern wohl auch nicht ganz so begeistert davon, dass sich jemand um ihn „kümmerte". Beckett fühlte sich, als ob er es gewesen wäre, der Ford „verloren" hatte. Wenn er doch wenigstens irgendetwas tun konnte! Aber nein… Zwischen F.B.I., NCIS und Colonel Sheppard war für ihn selbst kein Platz mehr und überhaupt… was konnte er schon tun? Er setzte sich auf.

„Hey, Rodney", begann er. „Haben Sie Hunger? Ich gehe mir ein paar Donuts holen."

„Was?", entgegnete der Wissenschaftler geistesabwesend. „Ja, ja. Tun Sie das." Beckett rümpfte die Nase. Noch nicht einmal, wenn er übers Essen sprach, hörte Rodney ihm zu. Er griff nach seiner Jacke und erhob sich. „Okay. Ich geh dann mal."

„Ja, in Ordnung", murmelte Rodney. Beckett war schon fast aus der Tür, als er hörte, wie Rodney ihm hinterher rief: „Für mich bitte mit Kaffee-Glasur! Und bringen Sie ja auch genug mit! Sie wissen, ich unterzuckere schnell!"

* * *

„Gut gemacht, Ziva", sagte Gibbs. „Ich kann mir denken, was er dort will." Er verabschiedete sich und steckte das Mobiltelefon zurück in seine Jackett-Innentasche. Gedankenverloren ließ er seinen Blick über das F.B.I.-Großraumbüro wandern. Also war Sheppard zu Fords Großeltern gefahren. Das war nicht der große Durchbruch, den sich Gibbs erhofft hatte. Aber es war auch nicht die große Enttäuschung, für die es Ziva bei ihrem Anruf gehalten hatte. Entweder hatte Sheppard von den Fords Hinweise auf den Aufenthaltsort ihres Enkelsohnes erhalten, die sie dem F.B.I. vorenthalten hatten oder… „Keiner wird zurückgelassen" – Den Satz hatte Gibbs in Sheppards Bericht zu dem Afghanistan-Vorfall gelesen. Es hatte ihn damals, nach ihrer ersten Begegnung, viel zeit gekostet an diesen Bericht zu gelangen. Aber er hatte ihm tiefe Einblicke in Sheppards Psyche gewährt. Deshalb wusste er, dass Sheppard Ford nicht zurücklassen würde. Vermutlich hatte er dies auch seinen Großeltern gesagt. Vielleicht ließ sich dieser Charakterzug Sheppards… Gibbs Gedankengänge kamen zu einem abrupten Halt, als er Dr. Beckett aus dem Besprechungsraum kommen sah. Auf diesen Augenblick hatte er gewartet.

„Dr. Beckett", rief er ihm hinterher. Überrascht sah der Arzt über seine Schulter. „Mr. Gibbs", sagte er nur und Gibbs fragte sich sofort, was Sheppard wohl über ihn gesagt hatte.

„Wir hatten vorhin noch keine Gelegenheit uns richtig vorzustellen", erklärte Gibbs und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Jethro Gibbs, NCIS." Sichtlich misstrauisch ergriff der Arzt seine Hand.

„Angenehm", murmelte er mit schwacher Stimme und räusperte sich sofort. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte." Er wandte sich in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

„Aber warten Sie doch mal einen Augenblick", sagte Gibbs und holte ihn mit ein paar Schritten ein. Beckett blieb stehen und drückte auf den Fahrstuhl-Knopf. „Ich denke, wir sollten zusammenarbeiten."

„Ach ja? Dann sollten Sie sich an Colonel Sheppard wenden. Ich bin Arzt. Ich bin hier um mich um Lieutenant Ford zu kümmern, wenn Sie ihn gefunden haben." Mit einem leisen „Pling" öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren. „Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte." Gibbs sah ihm hinterher, wie er den Aufzug bestieg und sich die Türen hinter ihm schlossen. Sofort griff er nach seinem Mobiltelefon. „Tony, er kommt raus."

* * *

Tony war bereit. So bereit wie Cary Grant in „Über den Dächern von Nizza". Nein! Eher wie Margaret Rutherford in den Miss Marple-Filmen. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Okay, das war ein merkwürdiger Gedanke gewesen, gestand er sich selbst ein. Aber so bereit wie Mr. Skinner aus denselben Filmen konnte man nicht sein. Denn der war ja immer ziemlich unvorbereitet auf seine Abenteuer. Er riss sich von den Gedanken an die alten Filmklassiker los und zwang sich zurück zu seiner Handlung, äh, Arbeit. Sein Blick war auf den Haupteingang des F.B.I.-Gebäudes gerichtet, aus dem in dieser Sekunde Dr. Carson Beckett trat. Tony richtete sich etwas auf. Jetzt konnte es also los gehen. Drei, zwei, eins – Action! Er beobachtete wie der Arzt sich suchend umsah und schließlich den Weg die Straße hinab einschlug – genau in Tonys Richtung. „Elvis hat das Gebäude verlassen", murmelte er leise und stellte sich etwas weiter in Becketts Weg. Es geschah genau das, was er beabsichtigt hatte. Beckett, der offenbar den Trubel der Großstadt nicht gewohnt war, stieg mit ihm zusammen. Blitzschnell ließ Tony den GPS-Sender in die Innentasche von Becketts Jacke gleiten.

„Oh, Entschuldigung!", entfuhr es dem Arzt. „Tut mir leid."

„Kein Problem", entgegnete Tony und ging schnell weiter, ohne sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern blieb er stehen und zog ein GPS-Gerät aus seiner Jacke. Auf dem Display war deutlich ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt zu erkennen. Ein breites Grinsen zeigte sich auf Tonys Miene. Er liebte die moderne Technik. Ziva war definitiv chancenlos was ihre kleine Wette anging.

* * *

Seufzend setzte Beckett seinen Weg fort nachdem der Mann, den er aus Versehen angerempelt hatte, in der Menge verschwunden war. Er hasste Großstädte. Diese ganzen Menschen waren ihm unheimlich. Und dann noch dieser Gibbs, der ihn offenbar für das schwache Glied der Kette hielt. Na ja, vielleicht war er das auch. Aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er sich aushorchen ließ. Vielleicht war er einfach noch zu sehr in Gedanken in diesem Gespräch gewesen und hatte deshalb den jungen Mann übersehen. Zum Glück war der nächste Dunkin-Donats-Laden nicht mehr weit. Nur schnell in den Laden und dann nichts wie zurück. Vielleicht gab es ja schon etwas neues von Ford. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich bei diesem Gedanken. Gleichzeitig warf er jedoch einen misstrauischen Blick über die Schulter. Ein unheimliches Gefühl ergriff ihn. Ein Blick bohrte sich genau zwischen seine Schulterblätter. Er spürte es genau. Doch als er sich umsah, war da… nichts. Passanten liefen hinter ihm und jeder schien mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein. Nichts ungewöhnliches, niemand ungewöhnliches. Beckett schluckte. Er spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Sein Blick wanderte rastlos über die Menschen, die von allen Seiten an ihm vorbeiströmten. Aber keiner schien ihm besondere Beachtung zu schenken. Keiner erwiderte seinen suchenden Blick. Niemand sah ihn länger als ein paar Sekunden an. Hatte er es sich bloß eingebildet? Beckett versuchte jeden Gedanken an das merkwürdige Gefühl abzuschütteln, als er das Geschäft betrat, das vor Kundschaft fast aus allen Nähten platzte. Nervös reihte er sich in die Schlange ein. Wahrscheinlich sah er Gespenster. Aber woher kam mit einem Mal dieses Gefühl beobachtet zu werden? Und warum konnte er es nicht einfach abschütteln? Erneut schweifte sein Blick über seine nähere Umgebung. Touristen und Büroangestellte, sogar ein Fahrradkurier, warteten gemeinsam mit ihm darauf an die Reihe zu kommen. Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Straße. Das Blut in seinen adern gefror, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Gefühl ihn nicht betrogen hatte. Draußen auf der Straße stand eine Gestalt, die ihn unverhohlen anstarrte: „Ford!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Mit kleinen Schritten nähern wir uns dem Ende..._

_

* * *

_Deprimiert ließ sich Martin auf den Bürostuhl neben Danny fallen. „Ich habe noch nie so wenig von einer Unterhaltung verstanden", gestand er und streckte sein schmerzendes Bein aus.

„Beschwer dich nicht", entgegnete sein Kollege. „Ich bin bei den Antikern keinen Schritt weitergekommen: Antiquitätenläden, antiquarische Bücher, Professoren für alte Geschichte, Nachhilfe in Latein und Griechisch… es gibt tausende Treffer, aber keinen, der uns weiterhilft."

„Hast du die Suche auf das ganze Land ausgeweitet?"

„Ja, und das Ergebnis war dasselbe." Er sah seinen Kollegen an. „Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?" Martine atmete tief durch. „Ich hatte Recht damit, dass Dr. McKay Selbstgespräche führt."

„Aber du hast kein Wort davon verstanden", führte Danny den Satz fort.

„Aber ich habe kein Wort davon verstanden", bestätigte er. „Abgesehen davon, dass er immer nur in halben Sätzen redet, hätte er genauso gut Chinesisch sprechen können. Das einzige, was ich verstanden habe, ist, dass es mit Hilfe eines gewissen Zelenka schneller gehen würde."

„Zelenka?"

„Ich denke, es handelt sich um Dr. Radek Zelenka, ein tschechischer Physiker. Mehr habe ich aber…" Er unterbrach sich und lauschte. „Was ist das für ein Lärm?", fragte er. Auch Danny hörte nun das Stimmengewirr.

„Das kommt aus der Nähe des Fahrstuhles", meinte er. „Komm, wir sehen mal nach."

* * *

Zwei Stunden waren seit seinem Aufbruch vergangen als Sheppard in den Fahrstuhl trat, der ihn hinauf zu der Etage bringen sollte, auf der Malone und sein Team arbeiteten. Der Besuch bei Fords Großeltern war schwierig gewesen. Aber genauso sehr war er nötig gewesen. Wie ein Versager hatte er sich gefühlt, als er vor den beiden gestanden hatte. Ihm war das Leben ihres Enkels anvertraut worden… und was war nun aus diesem Leben geworden? Sheppard war derart in Gedanken versunken, das er den Mann, der im letzten Augenblick in den Lift hastete, fast nicht erkannt hätte.

„Agent DiNozzo", entfuhr es ihm überrascht. Die Gestalt, die schweratmend an der Fahrstuhlwand lehnte, sah sich verblüfft um. „Colonel Sheppard!", rief er aus. Sämtliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Offenbar hatte er selbst seinem Mitfahrer keine große Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet. „Sie sind auch hier?", fragte der Colonel verwirrt. „Warum…" Er stutzte. „Sie sind hier um uns hinterher zu schnüffeln! Hinter wem waren Sie her – McKay oder Beckett?"

„Ähm…äh…", stotterte Tony verlegen. Sheppard seufzte innerlich auf. Zum Glück wusste er, dass weder McKay noch Beckett etwas angestellt haben konnten. McKay hatte nicht das Material, um eine Atombombe zu bauen und Becketts Helfersyndrom war momentan so sehr auf Ford fokussiert, dass daneben niemand anderes Platz hatte. _„Nur die Einheimischen machen mal wieder Probleme",_ fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn.

„War es wenigstens interessant", fragte er eher rhetorisch.

„Also…ähm…", brachte er hervor. Der Fahrstuhl kam zum Stehen und die Türen öffneten sich. Sofort drangen die Stimmen von Gibbs und Malone zu ihnen. „Hören Sie, Ihre Privatfehde mit Sheppard ist mir egal. Alles was ich will ist Lt. Ford zu finden", sagte Malone.

„Genau das möchte ich auch", entgegnete Gibbs. „Aber…" Endlich fand DiNozzo seine Stimme wieder. „Ford hat Dr. Beckett entführt", erklärte er – und sofort verstummten alle anderen.

* * *

Beckett stand im Nebel. Jedenfalls fühlte er sich so, als er erwachte. Sein Kopf schmerzte und die Bilder vor seinem Auge gewannen nur langsam an Kontur. Tisch. Schränke. Eine Küche? Stöhnend hob Beckett den Kopf. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen. Doch der Arzt stellte sofort fest, dass er an den Stuhl gefesselt war, auf dem er saß. Eine Bewegung erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Beckett versuchte ihr zu folgen, doch hielt sofort inne, als ein stechender Schmerz sich hinter seiner Stirn bemerkbar machte. Aber es war auch gar nicht nötig, dass der Mediziner sich bewegte. Ein Gesicht kam in sein Sichtfeld. Es war dasselbe Gesicht, das Beckett als letztes gesehen hatte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte:

„_Ford!" Sofort eilte Beckett aus dem Laden, als er den jungen Soldaten erkannt hatte. Doch kaum stand er auf der Straße, war der junge Soldat wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Hastig sah sich Beckett um. Da war er! Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt sah er Ford, der zur nächsten Querstraße eilte. Der Arzt zögerte keine Sekunde. Ohne Rücksicht auf die anderen Passanten zu nehmen rannte er ihm hinterher. Doch der Lieutenant war schneller. Geschickt wandte er sich an den Menschen vorbei. Immer weiter fiel Beckett zurück. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen wurde größer und größer… Der Arzt befürchtete schon zu versagen und den jungen Mann zu verlieren. Gerade noch – wahrlich in letzter Sekunde- konnte er beobachten, wie Ford in einer Seitenstraße verschwand. _

_Beckett wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn es ihm gelang, ihn einzuholen. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, um Ford dazu zu bewegen, mit ihm zu kommen. Er wusste nur, dass er Ford nicht gehen lassen konnte. Nicht gehen lassen durfte – und er würde alles tun, um diese Pflicht zu erfüllen. „Ford!", rief er und bog um die Ecke. Schlagartig blieb er stehen. Ford stand nur wenige Meter vor ihm. Neben ihm lag ein Gullideckel auf der Straße. Verwirrt ließ Beckett seinen Blick über den offengelegten Abflussschacht gleiten. Hatte Ford auf diese Weise versucht zu entkommen? Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes gelenkt, als dieser leise lachte. „Nett, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind, Doktor." _


	12. Chapter 12

„Was soll das heißen: Ford hat Beckett entführt?"

„Sie haben Ford entwischen lassen?"

„Was ist passiert?"

Von allen Seiten regneten die Fragen auf DiNozzo ein. Hilflos sah er von einem zum anderen, bevor er schließlich mit seinem Bericht begann. „Ich bin Beckett gefolgt", erzählte er schließlich. „Er betrat ein Geschäft. Ich wartete draußen. Plötzlich kam Beckett wieder herausgerannt und da war er: Ford. Er lief die Straße hinab. Beckett verfolgte ihn bis in eine Seitenstraße. Ich war nicht schnell genug. Ich sah nur noch, wie Ford mit Beckett in einem Abflussschacht verschwand."

„In einem Abflussschacht?", wiederholte Sheppard und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum er an diese Möglichkeit nicht selbst gedacht hatte. Das Abflusssystem bot ein perfektes Versteck und uneingeschränkte Möglichkeiten sich von A nach B zu bewegen.

„Wann war das?", fragte Malone.

„Vor etwa 15 Minuten", antwortete Tony.

„15 Minuten? Warum hast du nicht angerufen?", entfuhr es Gibbs. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass einer seiner Leute einen solchen Fehler begangen hatte. Eine verräterische Röte stieg in Tonys Gesicht. „Als ich Beckett verfolgte…" Er stockte und deutet auf einen großen dunklen Fleck auf seinem schwarzen Jackett. „Da hat mir jemand seinen Kaffee übergeschüttet und… ähm… mir das Mobiltelefon und das GPS-Gerät gestohlen." Genervt verdrehte Gibbs die Augen, stutzte aber plötzlich. „Was für ein GPS-Gerät?", wollte er wissen.

„Ähm…", stotterte Tony. „Ziva und ich… wir hatten eine Wette…" Er schluckte. „Beckett hat einen GPS-Sender."

„Gut, wenigstens etwas", mischte sich Malone ein und winkte Danny und Martin zu sich. In diesem Augenblick stürmte auch McKay auf die Gruppe zu. Auf seinem Arm hielt er seinen Laptop.

„Ich habe Ford gefunden!", verkündete er mehr zu Sheppard als zu sonst jemandem. „Es ist mir gelungen, das Antiker-Programm, das sie in ihren Ortungssystemen verwenden, derart zu modifizieren, dass es auf das Enzym anspringt. Jetzt können wir…" Er bemerkte Sheppards Gesichtsausdruck und stutzte. „Ist etwas?"

„Ford hat Beckett entführt", erklärte der Colonel. „Und der NCIS stand daneben und hat zugesehen."

„Zugesehen?", entgegnete McKay verwirrt. Sheppard seufzte.

„Der NCIS hat uns beschatten lassen", erläuterte er. McKays Kinnlade fiel nach unten. „Beschatten?" Sein Blick richtete sich auf Gibbs. „Was kommt als nächstes? Haben Sie uns etwa auch noch abhören lassen? Oh, mein Gott! SIE haben uns abhören lassen!" Sein Blick hatte sich auf Malone gerichtet, der schuldbewusst nickte.

„McKay!", knirschte Sheppard.

„Oh, bitte!", ereiferte sich der Wissenschaftler. „Als ob Sie es gemerkt hätten! Und überhaupt: Wir haben die Antiker und das Enzym nur erwähnt. Damit können sie gar nichts anfangen." Sheppard seufzte. Wo McKay recht hatte…

„Wo ist Ford?", fragte er ihn. McKay warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm. Er nannte ihm die Adresse und Sheppard nickte entschlossen.

„Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt dorthin", entschied er und sah die anderen Männer einer nach dem anderen an. „Oder wollen Sie warten bis Agent DiNozzo ein neues GPS-Gerät aufgetrieben hat?"

* * *

„Ford." Beckett schüttelte den Kopf, um endlich den Nebel zu lichten. „Was machen Sie denn für Sachen, mein Junge?" Seine Stimme zitterte merklich und als sein Blick auf die Waffe in Fords Händen fiel, musste er schlucken. „Wir haben Sie gesucht."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Ford kalt. „Aber Sie haben mich mal wieder nicht gefunden." Beckett schluckte erneut. „Und was wollen Sie jetzt von mir?", fragte er angsterfüllt. Ford trat näher.

„Das Enzym", antwortete er. Ungläubig starrte der Arzt ihn für einige Augenblicke an.

„Ford, Sie haben unseren ganzen Enzymvorrat mitgenommen, als Sie aus dem Flugzeug geflohen sind", versuchte er schließlich ruhig zu erklären. „Mehr haben wir nicht."

„Sie verstehen nicht, Doc", entgegnete der junge Lieutenant verächtlich. „Ich will nicht den Enzymvorrat. Ich will, dass Sie das Enzym synthetisch herstellen. Die Menschheit muss auf die Ankunft der Wraith vorbereitet werden. Die Antiker sind denen nicht gewachsen; sie haben schon ein Mal einen Krieg gegen die Wraith verloren! Und dann sind sie hier! Oder glauben Sie, dass diese Weicheier im Stargate Center sie aufhalten können?" Er hielt kurz inne. „Aber wir werden vorbereitet sein. SIE werden das Enzym liefern und ich werde damit die Bevölkerung New Yorks auf den Kampf vorbereiten! Deshalb sind wir hier!" Er deutete auf die Küche und erst jetzt wurde Beckett klar, dass es sich nicht um eine normale Küche handelte. Ungläubig ließ er seinen Blick über die Laborausrüstung wandern. „Ist das… ist das…", stotterte er.

„Ein Cracklabor", erläuterte Ford. Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf.

„So einfach, wie Sie sich das vorstellen, ist das nicht", versuchte er zu erklären. „Das hier sind nicht die Bedingungen unter denen ich sonst arbeite und…"

„Es muss ausreichen", unterbrach Ford ihn mit unnachgiebigem Blick. „Wenn Sie noch etwas brauchen, kann ich es besorgen. Aber nur wenn es nicht anders geht." Beckett atmete tief durch.

„Hören Sie, mein Junge, dieser ganze Vorgang…" Er hielt inne. Hatte er nicht eben ein Klopfen gehört? Da war es wieder! „Was ist das für ein Klopfen?" Ford winkte ab.

„Ignorieren Sie es", sagte er.

„Aber da klopft doch jemand!", beharrte Beckett.

„Das ist einer von den Dealern."

„Dealer?"

„Ja, was dachten Sie denn? Dass sich das Labor von selbst zusammengebastelt hat? Und jetzt machen Sie sich an die Arbeit!"

* * *

„Wir können nicht stürmen!", erklärte Sheppard barsch und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. McKays Computerprogramm hatte sie direkt zu Fords Versteck geführt. Im Haus gegenüber hatte Malones Team ein provisorisches Einsatzquartier bezogen. Es hatte nicht viel Zeit gekostet all die Geräte und Einsatzkräfte zu organisieren, mit deren Hilfe Beckett befreit und Ford festgesetzt werden sollte. Als einziges Problem hierbei hatte sich die Haushälterin entpuppt, die über die vier Mietwohnungen in dem Haus wachte. In bissigem Ton hatte sie versucht Malone Vorschriften zu machen – und hatte anschließend Bekanntschaft mit dessen Unnachgiebigkeit gemacht. Die Gegend war recht heruntergekommen. Viele Häuser waren illegal bewohnt – und auch hier im Haus ging bestimmt nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zu. Doch das interessierte im Moment niemanden.

Ford und Beckett waren lediglich dreißig bis vierzig Meter entfernt. Auf den Dächern der näheren Umgebung waren inzwischen Scharfschützen stationiert. Doch zu Sheppards großer Erleichterung hatten sie schon schnell festgestellt, dass keiner von ihnen freie Schussbahn hatte. Dazu lag einfach das Zimmer, in dem Ford und Beckett sich aufhielten, zu verwinkelt. Doch nun musste Sheppard Malone die Idee ausreden, das Gebäude stürmen zu lassen – und langsam gingen ihm die Argumente aus. Er konnte Malone nicht sagen, dass Ford in seinem Zustand – vollgepumpt mit dem Enzym – eine zu große Gefahr für die Einsatzkräfte darstellte. Das ganze konnte zu einfach eskalieren – und damit stand dann auch Fords Leben auf dem Spiel.

„Hören Sie", begann Malone sichtlich genervt. „Laut Wärmebildkamera befinden sich in diesem Haus noch mindestens zwei weitere Personen außer Ford! Und für deren Sicherheit bin ich auch verantwortlich – nicht nur für Lt. Ford."

„Ford ist das Problem!", entgegnete Sheppard und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Er wird sich nicht einfach ergeben!"

„Das braucht er auch gar nicht", mischte sich Gibbs ein, der bislang nur interessiert zugehört hatte. „Diese Männer sind gut ausgebildet. Sie können den Lieutenant innerhalb von Sekunden außer Gefecht setzen." McKay ließ von seinem Platz ein empörtes Schnauben vernehmen.

„Das ist lächerlich", ereiferte er sich. „Niemand ist Ford gewachsen. Wir haben schon einmal…" Er verstummte abrupt, als Sheppard warnend „Rodney!" zischte. Malone seufzte.

„Warum sagen Sie uns nicht einfach, was mit Ford los ist?", fragte er. „Dann können wir gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen." Sheppard erwiderte seinen Blick für kurze Zeit schweigend. Eigentlich hatte er diesen Weg nicht gehen wollen. Er war verbunden mit Schwierigkeiten und keiner konnte für das Gelingen garantieren. Er strafte die Schultern und spürte sofort, dass er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden hatte. „Gut", sagte er. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie McKays Kinnlade nach unten klappte. Sein Blick wanderte weiter. Die Zimmertür war verschlossen und außer ihm und McKay befanden sich nur Malone und Gibbs im Raum. Die meisten Agenten waren im Nebenzimmer, wo die ganzen Geräte untergebracht waren.

„Lieutenant Ford ist abhängig – und zwar von einem außerirdischen Enzym", begann er.

„Außerirdisch?", fragte Malone. Dass er momentan an Sheppards Geisteskräften zweifelte, war deutlich an seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Die Wraith benutzen ein körpereigenes Enzym, damit ihre Opfer nicht vorzeitig sterben, wenn ihnen das Leben ausgesaugt wird", fuhr er fort. „Ford kam damit in Kontakt, als die Wraith versuchten Atlantis einzunehmen. Atlantis ist unsere Basis in der Pegasusgalaxie." Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich. „Atlantis war unsere Basis in der Pegasusgalaxie. Man erreicht die Stadt, indem man durch das Stargate geht. Und weil das Stargate auf Atlantis das einzige in der Pegasusgalaxie ist, durch das man in die Milchstraße kommt, sind die Wraith ganz wild darauf Atlantis in die Hände zu bekommen. Schließlich brauchen sie neue Weidegründe." Sheppard bemühte sich sein Pokerface beizubehalten – und zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung schien es auch McKay die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Mehrere Momente lang sagte niemand etwas.

„Ford war mit einem Undercoverauftrag bei Al-Quaida beauftragt", ergriff Sheppard schließlich das Wort. „Er wurde enttarnt und misshandelt. Vermutlich hat er sich die Stargate-Welt zusammengereimt, um… das ganze durchzustehen." Malone nickte und auch Gibbs sah verständnisvoll aus.

„Ist er gefährlich?", fragte Malone geradeheraus.

„Jedenfalls zu gefährlich um einfach da rein zu gehen", antwortete der Colonel. „Lassen Sie mich mit ihm reden. Währenddessen können Sie die Geisel aus dem oberen Stockwerk befreien."

„Und wie sollen sie dort hineinkommen?", wollte Gibbs wissen. „Alle Fenster sind verbarrikadiert."

„Sie gehen auf demselben Weg hinein wie Ford – durch die Kanalisation. Es muss einen direkten Zugang geben", entgegnete er. „Geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn Sie so weit sind." Er griff nach McKays Arm und zog ihn in Richtung der Tür, die zum Treppenhaus führte.

„Die haben Ihnen nicht geglaubt", murmelte der Wissenschaftler fassungslos.

„Nein, Rodney, genau genommen haben sie mir jedes Wort geglaubt", korrigierte Sheppard. „Aber zum Glück haben die beiden nicht auf Sie geachtet. Sonst hätten sie sofort gewusst, dass ich bluffe."

* * *

Langsam und vorsichtig zugleich öffnete Sheppard die unverschlossene Haustür. Er fragte sich, warum Ford wohl so leichtsinnig war. Die ganzen Fenster waren verbarrikadiert, aber die Tür ließ er offen? Wähnte er sich derart in Sicherheit? Oder hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Sheppard ihn finden würde?

„Ford?", rief er laut, als er den Flur betrat. „Ich bin's… Sheppard."

„Kommen Sie nur rein, Colonel", drang Fords Stimme aus einem der Räume. Vorsichtig folgte Sheppard ihr und trat in einen Raum, der aussah wie eine Küche. Beckett stand an einem der Schränke. Vor sich türmten sich Gerätschaften auf, die Sheppard bislang nur aus dem Chemielabor seiner alten Schule gekannt hatte. Ford hatte eine Automatik in der Hand und stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Ohne Probleme hätte er sowohl Beckett als auch Sheppard von seinem Platz aus erschießen können. All dies registrierte Sheppard innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Beckett warf ihm einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Er antwortete mit einer beruhigenden Geste, von der er nicht annahm, dass sie Ford entging.

„Hallo, Lieutenant", begrüßte er Ford. „Wie geht's?"

* * *

„Wir sind drin", lautete die Meldung des Einsatzführers, die scheinbar schleichend über Funk zu Malone vordrang. Nur etwa 30 Meter Luftlinie und doch ein ganzes Menschenleben weit entfernt war Malone von dem Geschehen auf der anderen Straßenseite. Angespannt stand er in dem provisorischen Quartier, das sie aufgeschlagen hatten. Vor ihm auf dem Monitor eines Laptops sah man die Bilder der Wärmebildkamera. Deutlich waren die drei Gestalten im vorderen Teil des Hauses zu erkennen – Beckett, Ford und Sheppard. Im oberen Stockwerk sah man eine Person. Erst vor Sekunden waren fünf weitere Gestalten auf dem Bildschirm erschienen – das Sonderkommando.

„Wie sieht es aus?", wollte McKay wissen, der bereits die ganze Zeit nervös um ihn herum tippelte.

„Unsere Leute sind jetzt im Gebäude", erklärte Malone nach außen hin geduldig. In Wahrheit jedoch war er bis in die Haarspitzen angespannt und ein kleines Geräusch schon hätte gereicht, um das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen.

„Und jetzt?", drängte der Wissenschaftler weiter. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. „Jetzt gehen sie nach oben", berichtete er mit langsamer und monotoner Stimme. „Sie holen die Geisel, während ihr Freund Sheppard versucht Lt. Ford zum Aufgeben zu überreden."

„Und wie wollen Sie an Ford vorbeikommen?", fragte McKay. Zu Malones Unmut schien der Wissenschaftler nicht nur tatsächlich eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu erwarten, sondern auch Gibbs hörte er leise im Hintergrund lachen. Er seufzte lautlos auf. Als ob er jetzt nichts Besseres zu tun hatte als hier den Klassenclown zu geben!

„Das ist überhaupt nicht nötig", antwortete er und deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Die Fenster sind zwar verbarrikadiert, aber wir konnten an verschiedenen Stellen Kabelkameras einführen. Daher wissen wir, dass sich direkt oberhalb des Zugangs vom Kanal die Treppe befindet, die ins obere Stockwerk führt."

„Sie können mich nicht aufhalten", erklärt Ford. „Sie und ihre Freunde da draußen!" Sein Griff um seine Waffe festigte sich. „Haben Sie sie mitgebracht?"

„Nein", antwortete Sheppard. „Ich bin alleine. Noch nicht einmal McKay ist hier." Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt nach vorne, auf Ford zu, der jedoch auf diese Geste nicht reagierte. „Sie waren gut informiert – darüber wo Carson sich aufhält."

„Ich habe Sie beobachtet", bestätigte Ford. „Und Sie haben nichts gemerkt! Ich war nur ein paar Meter von ihren beiden Freunden entfernt, als sie meine Großeltern befragten." Der Colonel schwieg einen kurzen Moment.

„Waren Sie auch da, als ich Ihre Großeltern besucht habe?"

* * *

Nervös wartete Malone auf eine weitere Meldung des Sonderkommandos. Wie lange waren die Männer jetzt schon da drin? Bemerkte Ford auch nichts von dem, was vorging? Zwar konnte er die Geschehnisse über die Wärmebildkamera mit verfolgen, doch diese konnte ihm nichts über Fords Misstrauen sagen. Über das Knarren der Holztreppe, als die Polizisten mit der Geisel nach unten schlichen. Über das, was Sheppard sagte, um Fords Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Über den Schock und die Panik der Geisel, die diese vielleicht durchdrehen ließ. Alles was er sah, waren die blau-gelb-roten Gestalten, von denen drei bis auf weniger Schritte immer an einem Platz verharrten. Die anderen jedoch bewegten sich langsam auf den Ausgang zu.

* * *

„WAS? Was hatten Sie da zu suchen?", explodierte Ford und für eine Sekunde befürchtete Sheppard, dass die Situation jetzt eskalieren würde. Dass jetzt der Moment war, wo es ihm entglitt. Dass er es jetzt die Entwicklung – egal was sie beinhaltete - nicht mehr aufhalten würde.

„Ihre Großeltern machen sich Sorgen um Sie, Lieutenant", berichtete er so ruhig wie möglich. Er musste Ford beruhigen. Eine unachtsame Bewegung, ein Schuss, der sich aus Versehen gelöst hatte, genügte, um das Sonderkommando, das nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt sein konnte, auf den Plan zu rufen.

„Ach, halten Sie den Mund!", unterbrach Ford ihn. Aufgeregt ging er auf und ab, ohne dabei seine Aufmerksamkeit von Sheppard wegzulenken. „Meine Großeltern würden sich noch viel größere Sorgen machen, wenn sie wüssten, was dir eine Gefahr auf uns zukommt", erklärte er schließlich etwas ruhiger. „Aber Sie und die Leute vom SGC unternehmen nichts! Gar nichts! Sie riskieren, dass die Wraith uns alle töten! Die Wraith werden kommen und ICH werde die Menschheit darauf vorbereiten!" Drohend trat er einen Schritt auf Sheppard zu, als in diesem Augenblick etwas hinter Ford explodierte. Sheppard spürte, wie er von der Druckwelle zu Boden gerissen wurde und auch Ford konnte sich nicht auf den Beinen halten. Düsterer Rauch stieg auf und für einen Moment blitzten irgendwo Flammen auf. Durch den Rauschleier hindurch sah der Colonel wie bewaffnete Männer durch die Tür stürmten. Lichtblitze erhellten den Raum, doch er hörte nichts. Erst nach Sekunden wurde ihm klar, dass er nichts hören könnte wegen der Explosion und die Lichtblitze waren nichts anderes als Schüsse. Er schrie auf „NEIN!". Dann umhüllte ihn Dunkelheit und er hatte das Gefühl zu fallen.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPILOG**

Vier Wochen waren seit den Zwischenfällen in New York vergangen und Gibbs und sein Team hatte der Alltag wieder eingeholt. Deshalb hatte Gibbs auch noch nicht die Zeit gefunden ein wichtiges Thema mit seinen Mitarbeitern zu besprechen – bis heute.

„Also", begann Gibbs und schritt die Linie seiner Mitarbeiter ab. „Was ist das?" Er hielt ein kleines schwarzes Gerät in die Höhe, das man problemlos mit einem Mobiltelefon hätte verwechseln können. Die Reaktionen auf diesen Anblick hätten jedoch nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Gibbs hatte sie alle genau im Auge. Er sah hin und beobachtete, wie Tony rot wurde, Ziva den Blick abwendete und die Schultern straffte und McGee die Stirn in Falten legte. Nur Abbys Hand schnellte nach oben.

„Abby", sagte Gibbs.

„Ein GPS-Gerät", erklärte sie freudestrahlend.

„Ganz genau: Ein GPS-Gerät. Und was hat dieses GPS-Gerät mit Dr. Carson Beckett zu tun?", fragte er weiter.

„Äh…", entfuhr es einem sichtlich erstaunten McGee. Verwirrt sah er zu Tony und Ziva, sagte jedoch nichts. Dafür verriet Tonys Gesichtsfarbe mehr als ihm lieb sein konnte. Ziva hingegen hatte ihr Pokerface aufgesetzt.

„McGee?", sagte Gibbs nur und baute sich vor dem schwächsten – und vermutlich unschuldigsten – Glied der Kette auf. „Ähm…äh…", begann er, bevor er schnell klar stellte. „Ich habe nichts damit zu tun!"

„Verräter!", zischte Tony neben ihm.

„Tony hat mir nur gesagt, dass er einen Sender und ein Gerät braucht, um einen Verdächtigen zu verfolgen", berichtete der jüngere Mitarbeiter.

„Ja, um mich auszutricksen!", keifte Ziva, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf Tony einen wütenden Blick zu. Gibbs seufzte und wandte sich seinen beiden ältesten Agenten zu.

„Um was ging es bei der Wette?", wollte er wissen. Tony und Ziva sahen sich kurz an.

„Tony war der Meinung, dass ich mein Zielobjekt verlieren würde", erklärte Ziva sichtlich sauer. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Mann wie Colonel Sheppard seinen Verfolger bemerkt, ist höher als bei Dr. Beckett", versuchte Tony sich zu verteidigen.

„Ja, deshalb musstest du ja auch bescheißen!", schoss seine Kollegin zurück.

„Immerhin haben wir so Ford gefunden!"

„Dr. McKay hat Ford gefunden!"

„RUHE!", brachte Gibbs die beiden zum Schweigen. „Zurück an die Arbeit!" Schnell machten sich seine Mitarbeiter daran diesen Befehl auszuführen. Tony und Ziva würden sich wohl nie ändern, fuhr es Gibbs durch den Kopf, bevor er sich dem Mann zuwandte, der vor einem Moment zu ihm getreten war und so unbeabsichtigt Ziva und Tony vor einer Bestrafung bewahrt hatte. „Das wurde für Sie abgegeben, Sir", erklärte er und reichte ihm eine Akte. Gibbs nickte zufrieden. Darauf hatte er gewartet. Schnell öffnete er die Akte und überflog deren Inhalt. Nach wenigen Augenblicken lächelte er zufrieden auf. Das war der Beweis. Sheppard hatte sie angelogen…

* * *

Beckett drehte sich um, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er hatte seine tägliche Visite bereits vor einer Stunde beendet. Doch er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Besuch kommen würde – und war geblieben.

Der Trakt des Krankenhauses, in dem sich das Krankenzimmer befand, war fast verlassen. Dafür hatte das SGC gesorgt, noch bevor Ford hierher verlegt worden war.

„Hallo Carson", begrüßte Colonel Sheppard ihn, als er zu ihm trat.

„Colonel", entgegnete der Arzt und nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte, durch das man vom Flur aus in das dahinterliegende Zimmer sehen konnte. Sheppard folgte seinem Blick und sah ebenfalls in das Krankenquartier.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er.

„Die Schusswunde an seiner Schulter ist gut verheilt", berichtete Carson. Er wusste, dass er der eigentlichen Frage ausgewichen war. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Er wollte es noch nicht aussprechen müssen.

„Und… sonst?" Der Arzt seufzte.

„Das Enzym ist fast aufgebraucht und die synthetische Herstellung ist fast unmöglich. Die nächsten Monate werden sehr schlimm für ihn werden." Er zögerte kurz. „Wollen Sie zu ihm?" Sheppard antwortete nicht sofort.

„Nein", sagte er – und die Worte drangen auch bis zu Ford, der hellwach in seinem Krankenbett lag. Die Schmerzen zehrten an seinem Körper. Er spürte, wie er schwächer wurde. Langsam wurde er wieder zu einem der ihren. Seine Hände hatten sich vor Wut zu Fäusten geballt. Er wollte aufspringen. Doch sie hatten ihn fixiert. Und so blieb ihm momentan nichts anderes übrig, als verächtlich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus die beiden anderen Männer zu beobachten. Sheppard wusste genau, dass er versagt hatte. Es war Beckett gewesen, der ihm den Arsch gerettet hatte. Der unscheinbare, zurückhaltende und ehrliche Beckett. Nur mit Mühe konnte Ford ein verächtliches Schnauben unterdrücken. Wie viel Mut musste es ihn gekostet haben statt an dem Enzym an einem Sprengstoff zu arbeiten? Es war schon ein bemerkenswerter Zufall gewesen, dass die Bombe, die Beckett absichtlich hinter ihn geworfen hatte, um ihn nicht zu verletzten, ein Feuer auf dem Holzboden ausgelöst hatte. Schließlich war der Tank des Gasherdes explodiert. Das ganze Haus war abgebrannt. Aber niemand war verletzt worden – nur diese eine Leiche, die man im Keller gefunden hatte, hatte Rätsel aufgegeben. Aber nichts hätte Ford weniger Sorgen machen können. Einen solchen Fehler, einen Mann wie Beckett zu unterschätzen, würde er nicht noch einmal machen. Beim nächsten Mal würde alles nach Plan laufen…


End file.
